Cowboys and Indians
Main Article: Events Western flair fills this saloon. Various people come here in evenings even those who are better kept a sharp eye for. Spirit of the Roaming Eagle came to us through time and space. He is looking for strange things and is talking in riddles. Who is he and what does he need in our time. Detective Request Melissa: I tried to find out the real name of Susan Flight from the editorial staff of the poetry magazine but they refused to give me any information. A detective agency should succeed in this matter but they may ask for some groom's things. * Get 3 Pilot Epaulets by helping Roaming Eagle. * Get 3 Pilot Hats by helping Roaming Eagle * Assemble a Detective Request. Melissa: We hired detectives. I hope they will get some results. Present for Susan Astronomer Andrew: Let's imagine shaman says the truth and my nephew is really in the past now... How can we explain it to Susan?! All collected proof may not be enough... You will have to get something else! Let's try to call for the girl's feelings... * Get 3 Family Photo Albums by helping Roaming Eagle. * Get 3 Framed Photos by helping Roaming Eagle * Assemble the Present for Susan. Astronomer Andrew: I think you may have done everything right and we will manage to explain Susan her fiancee did not run off the wedding, but accidentally got lost in time... I know it sounds crazy but we have enough proof to persuade anyone. Aerostat Melissa: I hope you'll help me to finish my work on the dirigible aerostat. I spent a lot of time to find the source of energy for the remote control and the aerostat itself. Everyone is helping me in the search... But we have no luck without your help... * Get 3 Batteries by helping Roaming Eagle. * Get 3 Phone Batteries by helping Roaming Eagle. * Assemble an Aerostat. Melissa: You did great! I never doubted it, not even for a second. Otherwise I wouldn't ask for your help. Thanks to you I had some time to think, and I have a great idea... Equipped Aerostat * Get 35 Firewater by helping Roaming Eagle. * Get 35 Magnetic Powder by helping Roaming Eagle at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Right what I need! Using the magnetic field disturbance and marking it with the liquid fire we will activate both portals using the aerostat and link them in one set. Up! Melissa: The only task left is to equip the aerostat. If I am not mistaken in my calculation we will get into the past where Andrew's nephew is stuck... * Get 3 Chief's Talisman by helping Roaming Eagle. * Get 3 Shaman's Instructions by helping Roaming Eagle. * Assemble the Equipped Aerostat. Melissa: One, two - ready! I always marvel at your skills... We gave Susan hope. First she thought her fiancee had run off, and then she was told he was dead. Later we persuaded her that he just jumped through time... Now we have to help the girl! Expedition Something Extraneous Melissa: We linked the two portals into one set but a tiny mistake in the calculation led to blocking the exit by some object. We must hurry and remove the object while our set of portals is stable or all efforts will be in vain... * Organize an expedition and feed the dragon. * Explore the Wild West Saloon Melissa: I think I forgot to mention that the object blocking the exit is alive... But you did good without any of my warnings! Reward Troy's Treasure Chest When you complete the event, you will receive Troy's Treasures. It contains: * 200 , 150 * 15 * 7 , 7 * 3 , 10 * 3 , 3 , 3 * 10 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * Trophy "Back in Time" * 15,000 * 1,500 * 5